one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Smaug Vs Ghidorah
Middle Earth Vs Godzilla! Can one beast's cunning match another's three heads? Character Select (Kira Special Investigation Unit) Intro (The Forest River, 0:00-1:10) Smaug flies over Lake Town, burning buildings and people to ash in a wicked fury of fire. As citizens try to flee, he torches them over, before getting hit with an annoying arrow to his head that does no damage. He turns to see Bard the bowman in the archery tower, firing at him. Smaug: You think you can stop me with such toys? The dragon begins to advance on Bard. Smaug: I will show you true power as I burn your... Suddenly, the tower is blown apart from behind and Bard falls to his death. A monstrous dragon silhouette rises from the flames, and one head soon shows itself to be three. As Smaug looks on with interest, Ghidorah steps out of the flames and flaps its wings while its heads scream. Smaug: Interesting... The dwarves’ secret weapon... A gold hoarder against a gold hoarder The two eye each other down and let out a mighty yell. Announcer: A BEASTLY BATTLE BEGINS! READY! FIGHT!!! Who are you rooting for? Smaug Ghidorah Draw (The Forest River, 1:10-1:45) 60 Ghidorah’s middle head and Smaug spit streams of near-liquid fire at each other, which collide with equal force. As Ghidorah’s two other heads join in with their own chorus, Smaug lets up and covers his head with his wing to shield himself from the flames. He then spirals into the air and shoots another stream from above, which is also countered. Switching tactics, Smaug twists his head back and lets loose a more gaseous fire, spraying a large portion of the ground in a thick haze of flame, and vanishes into it. The Kaiju king’s wings begin to flap harder and harder before blowing most of the fire away, but it is too late, and Smaug attacks from behind, leaping forth and smashing Ghidorah into the ground. 48 One of Ghidorah’s heads snaps like a whip to force Smaug off, rolling the drake onto his back, and Ghidorah claws at him. His tough scales deflect the cuts, and with a flap of his wings, Smaug flies away on his back before realigning himself in the air and charging forward. Forming a ball of fire in his mouth, he rams into Ghidorah, taking both out of the town and into the pier. 40 Ghidorah realigns in the air and strikes Smaug at high speed before looping around and striking again. Smaug tries to fly after him, but the three heads spit out three large lightning bolts to strike Smaug and send him plummeting into the lake. An orange glow is seen beneath the surface and Smaug shoots back above the water quickly; the speed is, however, not enough to catch Ghidorah off-guard and the kaiju dodges the attack. Two heads bite down onto Smaug’s back and the third smacks him twice before Smaug is knocked away by a powerful attack from Ghidorah’s wings. 29 Three lightning bolts are fired again, and blocked with another blast of fire from Smaug’s mouth. Hoping to gain an aerial advantage, Smaug flies upwards, and Ghidorah pursues. They fly high into the night sky, ramming into each other all the way, until the burning mass that was Lake Town is only a tiny spot on the Earth. 25 (By the Hand of the Mortal, 1:22-1:46) Their silhouettes scratch at each other in front of the full moon before breathing fire at each other once again, creating a beautiful but ominous firework in the sky. In a sweeping motion, Ghidorah flies into Smaug and grabs his talons, hoping to throw him back down to the ground. Smaug catches the attack, and the two become deadlocked, spiraling back down to earth. 19 The two plummet, locked in each other’s grips, down towards the Lonely Mountain’s peak. In a last ditch effort, Ghidorah’s three heads start ripping at Smaug’s underbelly; one head manages to snag Smaug’s loose scale and yank it out, causing the fire drake to scream in pain. Ghidorah’s three heads then fire a powerful blast into Smaug’s exposed chest, burning him in a blinding flash of light. He grits his teeth, and to the kaiju’s shock, retains his grip, and his eyes glow a fierce red as he endures the experience. The two are now falling alongside the mountain slope. 9'' Smaug: I am fire! Pinning Ghidorah against the mountainside, Smaug raises one limb and crushes one of Ghidorah’s heads against the rock, The other one is soon killed in the same way, as Smaug raises himself above the middle head, and his eyes and mouth glow a fiery yellow colour. ''3 Smaug: I am... Death! 1'' (By the Hand of the Mortal, 3:09-3:33) Smaug unleashes a massive torrent of flame, torching the last head of Ghidorah point blank. '''K.O!!!' Letting go after a long stream of fire, Smaug flies backwards, and Ghidorah’s corpse falls down the mountain, crushing a dwarven statue on the way. Smaug looks to the horizon and sees a number of armies approaching the mountain, and turns to face it. Smaug: You have failed, King Under the Mountain. He then flies back into Erebor, hungry for more blood and destruction. Outro (The World is Ahead, 1:26) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... SMAUG!!! Misc. *The music used during this battle is Howard Shore's The Forest River and The World is Ahead, and Audiomachine's By the Hand of the Mortal *This battle was done as a slower, more powerful battle as a homage to the action in the Godzilla movies, rather than the usual fast-paced fighting in a OMM. *For the rest of MP999's Season One, click here: User:MP999 *For MP999's Death Battles, click here Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees Category:Evil Only themed One Minute Melee Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:MP999